Being Third
by Wodenschild
Summary: After a year Jou gets sick of being third in Kaiba’s life. Contains yaoi. SJ Complete
1. First

Title: Being Third

Author: Wodenschild

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou

Beta: CrossedScarsX

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh I wouldn't worry about my car insurance, since I do, I really don't own it.

Summary: After a year Jou gets sick of being third in Kaiba's life.

Being Third

Chapter 1

"A year," I spit out as I throw my jacket at the couch o what if it wrinkles? "A whole freaking year we've been together and what do I have to show for it? Nothing." I hadn't gotten him to stop spending so much time at Kaiba Corp, or to stop calling me degrading names, though I guess puppy is a step up from mutt.

"After all this time I still come in a distant third." I sigh, collapsing in my lounger. Still I knew this going in didn't I? Mokuba always will be first in his life and his company second. I know this, and most of the time it doesn't really bother me. My friends think it should, and are always shocked at how much I put up with. Honda even threatened to each that rich ass a lesson,' but it's just that they don't understand. In the whole world he only cares about three things, and I'm the third. If you think of it that way it's not so bad. When I told Yugi that, he gave me the saddest look I've ever seen him give me when I wasn't physically hurt.

Still, today it hurts. Today it bothers me. Why? Because today was our anniversary; the day that celebrated the phenomenal event of us dating for a whole year. I sigh again. I think I'll get drunk. Yeah that sounds good. So I raid the liquor cabinet, and think back to the beginning of this...thing. I sure as hell didn't think it'd last a year, not the way it started, and not the way we acted toward each other.

It started innocently enough, for us anyway. Yugi was trying to teach me this new dueling strategy he and his Yami figured out. Kaiba just had to add his two cents in and we started fighting grin, _like we _always _do _ut that day...maybe because it was so hot, or maybe it was something we ate? In any case first we're shouting, and then shoving, and before I knew it he had me up against the wall. God, the look in his eyes that day! The memory of it still makes me shiver. My mouth was dry, and my ears were ringing so much that I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Then before _he_ knew it, I was plastered against _him,_ mouth hot on his. It shocked me, how much I wanted it. It shocked him too. He broke away, and left without a word.

It took two weeks before we actually were alone to talk about it. Not that we ended up talking. No, we ended up naked, sweaty and sticky. I felt we were both much calmer afterwards; so much tension had built between us it was bound to explode. Then in true Kaiba fashion, he got dressed, turned to me and said, 'Coming mutt?' To which I _had_ to answer, 'Thought I already had.' That caused him turn red and choke, which I think was totally worth it. Then I stretched and asked him where we go from here. He got this cute confused expression on his face, mostly cute because it appears so rarely, and said he didn't know.

I felt kind of guilty, Kaiba was always so sure of himself and I thought for a minute that I just destroyed his world view. So sighing I gave the guy a break, after all I didn't want him having a nervous breakdown. I said, 'Look, Kaiba, we obviously have something between us here, why don't we deal with it?'

He looked over at me still sprawled half naked on the floor and asked, 'how?' in this quiet voice I don't think he's ever used since.

I grinned really, I had to. 'We date, have sex, and whatever until this' I gestured between us, 'whatever it is goes away.' Mentally I think my libido was chanting 'yes, yes!' while doing the 'we got laid dance.'

He never really said yes, just sort of nodded before heading for the door again. Once there though, he stopped and like it just occurred to offhand said. 'I'll pick you up at eight.'

I must have sat on that floor grinning for a good fifteen minutes, before I was discovered by a wandering janitor. Man was THAT an interesting conversation. I learned more than I ever wanted to about what they do at night.

And so began our dating, if you can call it that. I give it to Kaiba though, on our first date he plainly stated that this, whatever, would not be his first priority and I totally understood that. I mean, who would really expect someone to choose their fuck-buddy over family? ause that's all we were at that point. I fully expected it to end in a couple of weeks, so I never told the guys. Why would I? The two of us would burn out long before telling them would be necessary. We were too hot, it couldn't last, but it did.

God, did it! I think it got even hotter, though I never thought it would be possible. Slowly, around the time we'd be 'dating' for a month and a half, I realized that it wasn't dying, it was growing. This occurred to me, the first night we spent where we _didn't_ have sex; we just sort of cuddled and fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up in his bed, alone, still smelling him on the sheets and grinning like an idiot. Then I paled and groaned, 'oh shit!' This was so not supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to be content with the smell of him, and the warmth of his bed, I was supposed to be uncomfortable! I was supposed to sneak out before Mokuba was awake!

So I did what I always do, went with my instincts. I told Yugi that same day. He was shocked, but supportive; the others had a harder time with it. Honda wouldn't speak to me for a week, though I think it was more for choosing Kaiba, than for being gay. Telling Shizuka was the hardest, mostly because she's the person whose opinion means the most to me. Honestly, if she had asked me to I would have stopped seeing Kaiba immediately. But my little sis, she's the best. Her only question was did he make me happy. God I love her for that, the pure acceptance, the unconditional love. Because I have her, I understand that for Kaiba, Mokuba would always come first. Shizuka comes first for me too, so turnabout is fair play right?

Still, I don't think I truly understood how _much_ he came before me until much later. What made it clear one may ask? Well, I have to say it was the time the two of us were in the middle ell beginning middle f having sex and Mokuba called frantic because he left his Gameboy before heading over to his sleep over, and couldn't Seto just run it over so all four could play Crystal Chronicles? And you know what? He did. He left me hot and heavy to run a _toy_ over to his _brother_. That pissed me off, mostly because _I_ didn't get off. That caused one of our first major arguments. I mean, we always fought ith our personalities it was inevitable ut this one was different. Maybe it was because it was the first one to actually wound each other. But we made it through that, shouldn't that count for something? That we continued? That he continued?

If it was just his brother that he left me for, maybe I wouldn't feel so hurt now. Maybe. I'd like to think so. I look at a picture of us blurrily; this stuff is starting to really work. I remember that day; we had gone to the park. I smile, that was a good day. I've never been quite sure what I am to Kaiba, hell neither of us even calls each other by our first names, but that day I did learn that I am important to him. Yugi took that picture I think, right after. Maybe it was Mokuba, both were there, but Yugi is the one who gave it to me. I had convinced him to join us in the park for the day. It had taken much pleading, promises, and a liberal use of Mokuba. He didn't want to be there and it showed. He sat off to the side and scowled at everyone; most just scowled back. I got fed up with it and went for a walk. I ended up running into Otogi. I still don't really like that guy, but like Yugi's always saying: 'forgive and forget.' So we sat down and chatted for a while, Kaiba must have gotten nervous, or maybe he was just leaving, not sure which, but he walked right by us. He stopped and turned blazing eyes to face us. He stomped back and stood in front of me, reached out and pulled me up. Then in a sweet voice he very rarely uses, he said 'I was wondering where my puppy went off to, I was starting to miss him.' Then he kissed me in plain view in the park, tucked me into his side and glared at Otogi. Then he guided me back to the picnic and sat with me in his lap.

A nice day. I can count the number of times Kaiba was affectionate in public on one hand.

Later, when we were in bed I asked him why he'd acted like that, he said he didn't like the way Otogi had looked at me. It took me a while before I realized what he'd meant was he'd been jealous of him. If you're jealous, then you care enough to fear losing, so yeah, a nice day.

Unfortunately, you can't have all nice days.


	2. Second

Title: Being Third

Author: Wodenschild

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou

Beta: CrossedScarsX

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh I wouldn't worry about my car insurance, since I do, I really don't own it.

Summary: After a year Jou gets sick of being third in Kaiba's life.

Chapter 2

I lick my lips, man my throat is so dry now, I need some water or I'm going to regret this tomorrow, more than I do now. Where was I? Oh right, remembering my 'relationship' with Kaiba. Being third in his life. Right behind Kaiba Corp. You'd think in most instances your boyfriend would come before your job right? Not in Kaiba's view, oh no, Kaiba Corp is all important to him. Which he made abundantly clear on my birthday. Yup my _birthday_. We'd been dating for little over three months at that point and I decided to take this more seriously since it didn't seem to want to die. So, when he asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner on my birthday I said sure, then he leaves before the appetizers because some moron erased a line of code one of his programers had been working on and he needed to go fix it. I didn't speak to him for a week after that one. Of course he spent that week at Kaiba Corp fixing the program and didn't notice. He did thank me for not bothering him at this 'difficult time' and gave me my belated birthday present. I'm pretty sure I just stared at him for good while, amazed that he thought we were fine and snatched the package out of his hands. I was going to keep it of course, I'm not stupid despite common belief. He moved into my apartment before I could slam the door in his face and sat on the couch staring at me intently. I sighed and flopped into my favorite chair and opened my gift. It was an advance copy of the new game he'd left my dinner to fix, and a whole game system to play it on. Oh yeah, and a car. That's right, a car. Hey he's stinking rich, he can afford it. That wasn't my favorite present that night, though it did lead up to it. I was staring at the keys confused at what they meant when he walked to me, leaned over with hands on the armrests and licked my ear. Whoops, I think I'm starting to drool, thinking about that night always does this to me, thank god I'm too blitzed to be uncomfortable.

That cool voice blowing against my ear, the sensation of his tongue on my skin. I really was going to end it that night. I was angry, more angry and upset than I'd ever been with him. I had turned down plans with Shizuka to have that dinner with him, to make this more and he'd thrown my effort in my face. I was going to tell him that too, that this was over, that I couldn't take being a distant third anymore. Before I could though he kneeled in front of me and moved the package off away, smiled up at me, running his hand through my hair. 'Such a good puppy deserves a reward,' he whispered.

I was in no mood for his little master fetish and my face probably reflected that. I opened my mouth to chew him out but he placed his fingers over my lips and shook his head. 'No, I wasn't thinking about that. Really pup, we always do that, how is that a reward?' He was laughing at me I could tell, that just pissed me off more. His next words however stole my anger and my breath. 'I was offering you a bitch for the night.' Okay to most this would in no way be romantic or sweet, but you gotta understand how ingrained the dog references were to our relationship, such as it was. Having him underneath me, taking him as he'd taken me so many times before became a massive fantasy to me, more so because of his absolute refusal to consider it. As you might have guessed, Kaiba has control issues. No night but the first sticks out in my mind as much as that one. Here I was ready to end this just as it was beginning and he gave up all control to me. He trusted me. I think I cried, I know I laughed, giddy happy laughter while holding him tight to me.

Till now I've never even thought about leaving again. His gift of trust was so special I could never thrown it in his face. Of course till now, I've never had to deal with my third place status as much. Mokuba generally tries to stay out of our way, he wants Kaiba to be happy and thinks I can do that. I hope I can, though I might lose my happiness in the process. And the Corporation's been pretty smooth since Kaiba hired people he trusts not to steal from him. Tonight he made it plain that I'm still I'm third. I made plans, this whole romantic thing to celebrate though I was sure he wouldn't really remember. I didn't tell Mokuba, 'cause it's not really our 'true' anniversary we didn't start officially dating for a week afterwards, that was my mistake. If I'd told him, he probably wouldn't have bothered us, he might even have blocked the call from Kaiba Corp. I sigh again leaning my head back against the chair, maybe I had this coming. I stagger up and move toward the kitchen, ugh is that a stain? Shit, silk is such a bitch to clean. Yeah I wear silk now, Kaiba bought me a whole new wardrobe so I'd look good for the dinner parties he's always dragging me to. I don't wear it unless it's a special occasion, which I thought today counted as. Best try and salvage it, I probably won't get many more. Too bad, I kind of like silk.

I snort as I throw the shirt at the sink. I can still think coherently, not drunk enough. I don't want to think at all, to remember. I think there's some vodka left over from last time Dad was in town. OW! Shit what the hell did I just hit? Hmm, what idiot would leave a game system in the middle of the floor? Oh, wait, this is my apartment so that's my system. I'm drunker than I thought if I just called myself an idiot. There it is, lying there on the floor so innocently, that stupid game! I pick it up and stare at it furiously. This game almost destroyed my relationship with Kaiba once, and now it's back to finish the job. I never once played it, couldn't bear to. It was a major hit though, so much so that Kaiba Corp decided to make a sequel. Which is why Kaiba never came back tonight, why he left in the middle of dinner, which he was only there for because Mokuba asked him to come home. He's gone to work on this stupid game. God don't tell me I'm crying, I can't be, not over this. Come on, Jou, your stronger than this. He didn't even know about today, so it's not like he ran out on purpose. Right? It's not like he saw I was distracted and nervous. Of course not, he didn't even notice I was there. How good could a game be anyway? What's so great about a stupid game? I should just throw it out. You know I never really looked at it, maybe I should see what all this shit is about. Hmm, not bad graphics. What's this title...Wolf Quest?

* * *

God, I'm crying again I know it. But I think they're good tears this time. Why couldn't he have said anything? What kind of obsessive jerk creates an entire game about their relationship with their boyfriend? Stupid jerk. I really have to get Kaiba to see a psychiatrist, the guy has major issues. A normal person would just come out and tell their boyfriend 'I love you' but Seto Kaiba? No he has to be original. He's never said the words to me, and I've never said them to him but they're true none the less. If I wasn't so drunk I might try driving to Kaiba Corp. I know he's still there. Wait! Mokuba! He'll help me I know it. Gotta call the kid, now where did I leave that phone? Dialing is such a challenge when the numbers keep moving.

"Hello?"

"Mokuba! Cool, you're still up."

"Jou?" Mokuba asks puzzled. "Are you okay? You sound weird."

I laugh a little giddily. "Should, I'm plastered. Listen, I gotta talk to Kaiba."

I can hear him sighing. "He's at work, Jou. You should go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

I giggle. "I know, can't sleep, gotta talk to Kaiba. Can't drive either, I'm drunk!"

"Look, Niisama will be home soon anyway, why don't I have one of the drivers pick you up."

I bob my head grinning. "Yeah, yeah, great. Gotta talk to Kaiba. See, I played the game."

Mokuba sighs again, he's such a good kid. "That's good Jou, you can tell me all about when you get here." I stare at the phone, he hung up on me. Then I shrug, oh well I'll give him a nuggie for it later. I pace around, how long does it take to drive here anyway? I look down and laugh again, I'm still shirtless. Oh well I won't need it later anyway. When the doorbell rings I grab the jacket I threw down earlier and throw open the door. I'm gonna see Kaiba.


	3. Third

Title: Being Third

Author: Wodenschild

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou

Beta: CrossedScarsX

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh I wouldn't worry about my car insurance, since I do, I really don't own it.

Summary: After a year Jou gets sick of being third in Kaiba's life.

Chapter 3

My head's still swimming. I'm not sober yet, which may turn out to be a good thing. I don't know if I'd be able to say this if I was sober, but it's got to be said. I smile, goofily I'm sure, at the mansion. I got a lot of memories tucked away in this place, not all of them good. I wonder if my surprise is still set up. I hope so, I really want to surprise him now. Hehe, Mokuba's waiting at the door for me. That is so cute.

"Hey kid, thanks for the lift, Kaiba isn't here yet right?" On someone not wearing Blue Eyes PJ's, that look might be creepy. "Ow, hey no need to push, I know where I'm going. I have been here a few times."

"Not drunk."

"I heard that. I'm not that drunk, just a little buzzed now." Man, you trip over one or two little pockets of air and they're all over you.

Long sigh from the kid. "Why were you drinking anyway? Where is your shirt? Have you been _crying_? Did Niisama do something to upset you?" Whoa, scary tone of voice there. The kid's been around his brother WAY to much. Sweet of him to worry though, I think I'll forgive the hang up this time.

I ruffle his hair, he really is a great little brother, even if he's not mine. "Kind of, but it's cool. No worries, he hasn't come back yet right?"

I snicker quietly at the face he makes, gotta remember that when he's dating. "No, he called right after you did, he'll be home in an hour. Now, go...sleep it off!"

I shake my head, "I gotta..."

"Talk to Kaiba! I know, you've only said that every other sentence! Niisama will still be here in the morning, and you'll be sober enough not to say anything stupid."

I sigh. "Mokuba, I'm not going to break up with him. I just...wanna talk to him about some stuff."

He frowns at me. Jeez, a little trust, kid? "Fine, but if you say something that makes Niisama upset and distracted, I will see to it that you are ruined forever."

"Solemn vow, I ain't here to hurt him."

He still looks wary, but lets me go. Reminder to self: make Mokuba pancakes tomorrow. I think he'll need them. I got an hour to get everything ready, should be plenty of time.

Hmm? What's that noise? Shit, I must have fallen asleep, that must be Kaiba coming home. I rub my eyes and sit up. He looks stunned, good, he should be, it's not often I wear the outfit he bought me. I love causing that look on his face.

"Pup?"

I grin at him. "Hey, Kaiba. I was gonna wait up for you, but I must have passed out. Pretty sure I'm all sober now."

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Sober? What exactly have you been up to?"

"Drowning my sorrows." I say as I stretch. "I was kind of depressed earlier."

"Puppy?" He sounds so concerned, great _now _he gets it!

I slide off the bed and move toward him. "You have no idea what today was do you?" I shake my head. "That's okay. It doesn't matter anymore, 'cause I finally realized what you've been trying to tell me."

"What are you talking about? Are you sure you're sober?"

"Mostly." I reach up to touch his face. God he's gorgeous. "I played the game."

His eyes widen. "The game?"

"Yeah, I never did ya know." I look at him in all seriousness. "I didn't like you much on my birthday, and given me _that_ as a present didn't help much. And today, after you left dinner, I was really pissed." I smile a little and gestured to the outfit. "I had a surprise for you and you left before I could give it to you."

"Really? Why?"

He looks so baffled, is it that weird that I wanted to do something for him?

"Well, it was about one year ago today that I kissed you for the first time." I lean in and kiss him again. God, his taste, I can never get enough of it, it's like water, so cool and necessary for my life. Right, need to breathe.

His eyes slowly open. "I remember, and we started dating the next week."

I grin . "Yeah hen that game is scheduled to come out."

"So you really did figure it out didn't you? Took you a while." Ah, he's running his hands through my hair, I love that.

"Yeah, I'm kind of dense, I get it." I wind my arms around his neck. "But you could have said something you know."

He puts his arms around me too. "I thought I had Pup." He kisses me lightly. "You never responded so I thought that was your answer."

I shook my head. "No. This is my answer: I love you Seto Kaiba." I gasp as he tightens his hold on me before tossing me to the bed. "Kaiba?" I ask as he climbs on top of me.

He shakes his head. "Call me Seto, Katsuya. I think it's about time. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me?"

I smile a bit lopsidedly. "Probably as long as I've wanted to hear them from you. You know, no one calls me Katsuya."

"Someone does now. Now shut up and let me enjoy this present." My eyes slowly close in pleasure.

"Sorry that it's not something new, but I figured you always loved this one so why mess with a classic?" My heartbeat's faster and there's a hitch in my breathing.

He grins at me, and runs his hands down my sides as I shiver. "Why indeed?" He kisses me again. "I love you Katsuya Jonouchi, my beautiful puppy."

If I were a cat I'd be purring, his touch, his taste, the sensation of his tongue on my skin, all of it drives all coherent thought right out of my head. All I can feel is his touch, all I that know is wrapped up in the blue-eyed man above me. What started out as such a crappy evening is turning out really well. I want more, more touches, more pressure, more of him. My pleas come out as harsh groans, but it works, or maybe he's feeling it too. I don't know and don't really care at this point, I just want...THAT! Yes, oh god yes! Hard and fast, slow and steady, anyway, just more, more....

I blink as my brain slowly returns to a non-mushy state, a satisfied grin curling my lips. I turn to face him, both of us still panting slightly. His eyes are closed and his face is peaceful for once. I blink again. He's asleep. I smirk a bit; must have worn him out. I yawn, wore me out too. I snuggle down into the pillows moving close as I can to...Seto, that'll take some getting use to. On the edge of sleep I feel his arm close around me and pull me closer. Finally at peace, I drift off. So I'm third in his priorities; I'm always first in his heart. I think I can live with that.

Author's Notes: The main story ends here, the last chapter is more of an epilogue of Kaiba's thoughts.


	4. AftermathSeto's POV

Title: Being Third

Author: Wodenschild

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou

Beta: CrossedScarsX

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh I wouldn't worry about my car insurance, since I do, I really don't own it.

Summary: After a year Jou gets sick of being third in Kaiba's life.

Author's note: Unlike the previous chapters, this one is in Kaiba's POV.

Chapter 4: Afterward

I woke this morning to my favorite sight: a blond puppy nestled in my arms. I reached down and brushed his bangs back; such a precious person. Last night was such a shock to me. That he would plan out an elaborate evening for the milestone of our first kiss had never occurred to me. I never realized he was such a romantic. I knew he loved me, he talks in his sleep. I'm probably the only one who knows that. I feel a flare of anger. I better be. He's mine, and I DO NOT share.

"seto..."

My anger cools at his soft whisper. How does he do that? Change my mood with one word? Is this part of love? I glance at the clock and frown. I should be at the office in an hour, our new game still has some bugs, and I really wanted to make our deadline date. I look down at my puppy it's not as important now though. It boggles my mind, he never played the game? In the nine months since I gave it to him, a video game addict, he never once touched it? I tighten my hold on him; I must have really hurt him for that. How close was I to losing everything? Do I even want to know?

I sigh; I really do need to get up. Slowly, as not to wake him, I extract myself from his grasp. I write a quick note, so he won't worry, and I place it on my pillow. Maybe this year I can convince him to move in with me. I leave the room shutting the door quietly, turning I see Mokuba standing by his door.

"Mokuba? What are you doing up so early."

He frowns at me. "I was worried. Are you and Jou okay?"

I smile, enough for it to reach my eyes. "Yes, we're fine. Why wouldn't we be?"

"He was crying. And he was drunk. He never drinks. Niisama, you know I love you right?"

"Yes Mokuba, I know."

"Good. 'Cause if you EVER screw this up and drive him away I will personally see to it that you are dismissed from Kaiba corp."

I stare at him blankly. When did my little brother get so ruthless? "Mokuba?"

He sighs. "Just because I love you Niisama, doesn't mean I'm blind. Jou loves you, enough to put up with, well, everything and you can't find that very often." He stops and swallows hard. "I don't want you to lose each other, maybe you can't see it, but both of you are so different now, happier and I refuse to let either of you let this go for some petty reason..."

"Mokuba! It's fine. I promise." I kneel down by him, he's getting big. "I would never let Katsuya, go. I didn't realize you'd been worrying so much over this."

He looks at me and there are tears in his eyes. "It's hard not to. This is the first relationship you've let yourself have, Niisama. I care about you both, and you're both so stubborn, I worry that you'll say something you both will regret later. I don't want to have to make a choice between you two. Lately you've been working so much; I know Jou's feeling second best. I can see it."

I sigh softly. "Mokuba, do you why I been working so hard?" He shakes his head. "I've been working on Katsuya's anniversary present."

"I don't understand."

"For Katsuya's birthday last year I helped crate a game to tell him how much I love him."

"I remember 'Wolf's Quest' right?"

"Yes, it was a major hit and we were flooded with requests for a sequel, so I decided to create one for our anniversary. It takes a lot of time and energy to create a video game, so I've been a bit distracted lately."

He's frowning at me. "You didn't tell Jou any of this did you? That was stupid Niisama. You ignore the person you love to spend time working on a game to tell him how much you love him? Next time just say the words."

"He's got a point, Set." I swivel to see Jou standing in the doorway, looking very sleep rumpled. "Morning kid. Want some pancakes?"

"You feeling okay?" Mokuba can be such a mother hen.

"I'm fine, no worries! I told you I was only buzzed by the time I got here." I can never get enough of watching him. He's moves with such a limber grace. He pulls me up and gives me a searing kiss. "You want some pancakes too before heading to work?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Set?"

He shrugs, "Seto sounds too formal for me, besides I wanna call you something no one else does."

I stumble a bit as we're tackled from the side. "You guys are alright! I'm so happy! Come on Jou, pancakes!" Mokuba tugs on Jou's arm, smiling brightly.

I place a hand on Katsuya's shoulder. "Do you mind if I spend the day at Kaiba Corp?"

"Why should I Set? You are going finish my game before our anniversary right?"

I smile at him, feeling more secure than ever before. "Yes Pup, even if I have to work overtime. Now go on and make pancakes, Mokuba and I need to eat." As I watch him being dragged off by my brother I think how wonderful the past year has been, and how much I'm looking forward to the ones to come.

Ending Notes and Thanks: blinks Wow. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm really glad that everyone enjoyed this so much. I never expected the reviews to be as overwhelming kind as they were. Especially since I was always told in school that I couldn't write well. Well what do they know right? :)

Xiaolng's Ying Ma: Gah, wow, never thought I'd read someone write a review like that for me. Thanks! I'll try to write another, we'll see what the muses bring me. I'm glad you liked my version of a lemon, I'm just not good at writing NC-17 like material but wanted to show well something.

MacDuff's Mistress: (laughs) Don't kill Seto, Jou would be sad, and Mokie would destroy your life. Hope this chapter puts him in a better light.

Markyc58: well I hope this chapter lives up to the anticapation.

Cherry-Wolf: Thanks, I tried to be true to their personalites, Seto's just not a romantic person, nor is Jou a weeping doormat but their still so cute together.

And to everyone else who reviewed: Dark, Alex, eyes0nme19, M.J. Shaman, and Midori I apperciate all of your reviews and hope this ending doesn't disappoint.


End file.
